First consider the expression for: Take the product of $4$ and $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $1$ and the product of $8$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (4x - 5) = \color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $\color{orange}{8(4x-5)}$ $8(4x-5)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(4x-5)+1$.